


Inertia

by sapphism



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, sleeping boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphism/pseuds/sapphism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa's uselessly dotes Rei at 3 am, to his annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inertia

“Rei-chan,” the blond boy yawned, pushing his face restlessly into the crook of the other’s neck. Rei could feel the gentle curve of Nagisa’s smile against his skin, even before he had the chance to open his eyes. There was perhaps a very dull light falling lazily against their naked forms, covered thoughtfully by a blanket that Rei had draped over them; but even with the lack of sunlight, Nagisa’s warmth was enough to pleasantly stimulate his body into a gentle consciousness. “Rei-chan,” he whispered again.

The taller boy lazily rubbed his fingers into his still sleeping eyes, using his other hand to pat down the blond’s disarray of wild locks to see the clock that sat perched on the bedside table. The red numbers read 3:06. “Nagisa,” he murmured, stroking through his hair. “It’s rather early.” He could not help feeling a bit peckish—somehow still unaccustomed to Nagisa’s rather strange behavior. Even after the many years he has spent by his side. “We should sleep.”

“Okay, Rei-chan,” he mumbled. Nagisa sat up, knocking their foreheads together playfully. Rei’s hand instantly fell to the boy’s back, stroking the skin that he could reach with gentle swipes of his thumb. Rei raised an eyebrow.

“Nagisa-kun?”

“I love you. That’s all, Rei-chan.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s all,” he confirmed, pecking the other’s lips before returning to his earlier position: with his head resting comfortably on Rei’s shoulder, tucked neatly by his side. 

Rei sighed heavily. “I love you too, Nagisa-kun.” He replied, although his words were fallen on deaf ears. The boy played with the hair that tickled his chin, trying to will himself to sleep again. It was never as easy for him to fall into sleep as it was his counterpart. And, although Rei did cherish Nagisa’s simple appreciation and did adore him greatly, he did rather wish it would have waited until morning.


End file.
